Simply Meant To Be
by Pandora's Box Is Heavy
Summary: She stole his red crayon in kindergarten, fifteen years later she stole his love. He sank his teeth into her arm, later into her heart. A story of friendship, love and family. DRABBLE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As cool as it would be.. to own the right to Twilight.. I don't. I just like to play with them *giggles* A LOT!**

**I'm hoping to keep up with multiple updates a day but I'm currently job hunting so there might be a time where you only get one chapter a day. FanFiction doesn't pay the bills unfortunately so I gotta look elsewhere. This is probably the fluffiest of fluff I've ever written. like "So fluffy I'm gonna die" sort of fluff. **

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

You're wearing those shorts again.

I swear there are magnets in the back pockets because every time you wear them I can't look at anything else.

Your legs are currently propped up on the passenger seat window, the laces of your favorite pair of Vans blowing in the wind as we speed towards our destination.

You pop your gum with a smile because you know it annoys me.

There's a scar on your left hand from kindergarten. I bit you because you stole my red crayon.

My best friend since then.

You have no idea I'm in love with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

When we make it to our destination, you have already thrown the door open and rushed out before I can put the car in park.

You leave a set of dainty footprints in the sand, as well as articles of clothing in your wake. By the time I gather the sun screen, cooler and the clothing you've stripped off, you're already in the water.

Your long mahogany hair looks jet black.

Your laugh never fails to bring a smile to my face.

"Edward, come on! The water feels great!" you call as I set up the sun umbrella.

I oblige.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"It's our anniversary, you know," you whisper as we float along the water. "Fifteen years to the day you bit the shit out of me and I had to get a tetanus shot."

"You stole my red crayon," I defend.

"It's still my favorite color," you giggle.

I watch you take deep breaths as we swim in the sea.

I could easily tell you right now, but I'm too afraid.

Bella Swan, you're the ultimate woman and any guy would be lucky to have you.

But I'm the perpetual best friend that happens to be a guy.

I'm totally screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

You don't think I see the way you look at me, but I do.

There's loyalty and admiration shining in your eyes every time we're together and I know I'm the reason why.

The feelings are mutual. I could easily admit it to you.

'Edward, I'm in love with you.'

Easy as pie.

But for some reason I wait.

It's been years since you started looking at me like you are now, but there is a hesitance in your voice when you talk to me.

'There's nothing to be afraid of, Edward, because I feel the same.'

I remain silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry it's late. Got sidetracked with RL :D **

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Our beach days are a tradition.

Just you, me, the shining sun and a cooler full of snacks. Nobody else. No distractions. None.

We swim for about an hour before our skin starts to prune and we both get hungry.

I sit across from you on the sheet we fanned out and watch the sun glint off of your alabaster skin.

You bite into your peanut butter and honey sandwich and give me a coy smile as you steal a celery stick out of my bag.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

I choke on a piece of celery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

So I might have pushed you a little farther than I usually do.

But you looked damn good coming out of that water. And even now I'm watching a water droplet dance its way down the toned flesh of your stomach.

I lick my lips.

Can you really blame me?

You start turning purple and I realize you're choking rather hard on the piece of celery that had been in your mouth when I asked you my dirty question.

I can't let the boy I love die, so I stand up and perform the Heimlich maneuver.

Beach day ends abruptly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

"Oh Edward," Alice groans when I recount today's activities that involved a scantily clad you, a long drive to the beach and my projectile upchucking a piece of celery. "Only this shit could happen to you, I swear."

"I know."

My older sister contemplates as she changes my niece, Paisleigh's diaper.

"You should just tell her how you feel and save all of us the heartache. I mean... it's been years and the two of you belong together. We all see it."

I had dropped you off and gone to Alice for some advice.

I'm starting to think she's right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

You drop me off, still embarrassed about the whole puking in front of me thing.

I see this sort of stuff all the time at the nursery I work at and it wouldn't matter regardless because I'm blinded by love.

But you don't know that.

So when you blow me off to go home and shower, I don't say anything.

I take a bath and lounge around my apartment in my underwear with a bottle of left over wine and a good book I found at the store by the daycare yesterday.

When I close my eyes I see you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gotta go get my braces tightened so I can't reply to reviews for last chapter. Bella and Edward are on their early 20s chapter three says they were in kindergarten fifteen years prior. I have them around 21ish in my brains. As for recent relationships that will be revealed a little later. Keep on mind this is all fluffy and that there will be no dram in ths story **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"When are you planning on settling down, Bella?" my mother asks as she fawns over my baby nephew.

You squeeze my shoulder and hand me a glass of spiked lemonade.

These cook outs usually require alcohol to get even the sanest person by, even if they weren't of legal age to drink. My big brother was always happy to supply and none of the adults ever caught on.

"I don't know, Ma. I don't really have many bachelors willing to deal with my crazy ass."

Emmett cheers from across the room in agreement.

You don't say anything.

I'm not surprised.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

"When are you going to make an honest woman out of my little sister, Cullen?" Emmett asks as he flips the burgers on the grill.

The man has no volume control.

I see my mother smiling from the closest picnic table.

I start to panic.

You're across the lawn dipping your feet in the kiddy pool set up for the children attending the get together.

You didn't hear him.

_Thank God._

I make myself another drink to help me get through the night.

This question almost always pops up at these get togethers: Why are you and I both still single?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

When the food is done and everyone settles with a full plate, the discussions begin.

My brother and his wife are struggling to get their oldest son used to the idea of being a big brother.

Your sister and brother in law are finally settling down after the arrival of their first born.

My parents are planning on starting their own business.

Your parents plan on being partners.

Their eyes turn to us.

"Is there something the two of you would like to tell us?"

We're both frozen.

Your mouth's wide open, retrieving the French fry from between my fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

We feed each other all the time, so I don't see what the big deal is.

Everyone stares as if they've never seen it before.

Your hand snaps back and you drop the fry, covered with ketchup and mustard, on my lap.

"I just had my three year anniversary down at the body shop," I mutter, wiping the yellow condiment out of my khaki shorts. "Pops is talking about making me lead mechanic."

"I just got four new infants down at the nursery, so I'm busier than ever," you stammer.

I see it in their eyes.

They're all majorly disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

I don't start planning my move until a week after the barbecue.

When I show up at my big sister's front door and explain the reason behind my visit, she isn't even surprised.

She opens the door and invites me in with a knowing smile.

"I've been expecting this visit for quite some time, little brother."

It might take some work.

I might make a complete fool of myself and ruin over a decade and a half of friendship, but I can't hide it anymore.

By the end of the week you will know that I'm in love with you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't flame me. I'm going to post the next chapter or 2 in like.. as soon as I can (I gotta eat and shower and stuff)**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

"Why now?" she asks, handing me my baby niece.

"Why not? I'm tired of keeping it a secret."

Alice snorts. "It's only a secret to Bella, you know. Even Freddy noticed something at the barbecue the other day. I overheard him asking Rose about you and his Aunt Bella while she was cleaning him up after dinner."

"That's why I'm going to win her heart."

"Good. Because we are all tired of watching the two of you act like there isn't something going on." She hands me a bottle for Paisleigh. "So what's the plan?"

I tell her my plans.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

"I'm getting impatient, Rose," I admit to her reflection.

I showed up at her hair salon in hopes that she can give me some much needed advice.

"I think we're all growing impatient, Bella." She smiles and sets her clippers down. "I still don't understand why you're waiting on him. We both know that Edward works on his own time. You will have grey hair before he makes a move."

I give her a speculative look.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Rose leans down and wraps her arms around me.

She nods.

"You should make a move."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"I was thinking..." you trail off.

I toss two boxes of instant oatmeal in the cart and turn around. "Oh no."

"Oh no?"

"You had a thought? Did it hurt? How did it feel it being your first time and all?" I reach up and touch your forehead, but you swat me away.

"Act your age. Anyway, I was thinking that we should plan another beach day seeing as I ruined the last one."

"I liked our last beach day," I chuckle. "I wouldn't be opposed to another one though."

We continue our joint grocery shopping.

I have hope.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

The beach house is set up accordingly thanks to my big sister and both of our mothers because no one supports me more in my endeavor to win your heart, Bella Swan, than the people that love and care for you most.

I'm leaving my apartment to pick you up and I'm a ball of nerves.

I don't know what I expect of this weekend, but I'm hoping that it will be the beginning of something absolutely brilliant.

I've wasted a lot of time when I could have been cherishing you, and I won't let you down.

Please don't laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Rose offered to come sit with me while I wait for you to pick me up, but I told her no thanks.

Right now I'm going through an old photo album from when we were younger.

There's a picture of you handing me a box of crayons, the twenty-four Crayola pack, but instead of various colors, there's twenty-four red crayons.

It was your way of saying sorry for biting me.

I still have that box of crayons, just so you know.

It's in a shoe box upstairs, along with other irreplaceable items I've collected.

All of them came from you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Let's get this show on the road people! Shall we?**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I'm parked in some stranger's driveway down the street from your apartment.

My heart is beating fast, too fast, and I can't catch my breath.

I'm supposed to be playing it cool when I come pick you up, but I can't seem to gather my bearings.

I'm terrified I will lose it all.

Tonight's the night, Bella.

I'm scared, terrified really, that this will end badly.

That I will lose you as a friend because I'm unable to keep this secret.

Alice says there's nothing to be afraid of, but there's so much to lose, Bella.

My entire world.

You.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

You've sent me three text messages asking me where I am and there's someone inside the house I'm parked in front of staring at me through the blinds.

I'm still panicking.

Do you remember those romance novels you used to read in high school?

I would to read them with you so that you had someone to discuss them with.

I'd watch you fawn over fictional characters and the idea of passionate, almost unrealistic love and the stories behind those ideas.

I'm going to do my best to give you that, Bella.

Because it's what I want.

It's what you deserve.

**On my way.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

The sound of your car calms my nerves.

The thought of you standing me up on our beach trip started plaguing my mind when you weren't on time.

It's so unlike you, Edward, being late to things.

And when you didn't answer my first text, I worried you were backing out.

The second and third time I started worrying something had happened to you.

And then you texted me.

I've been watching out the window for you ever since.

And there you are, talking to yourself as you walk up the stairs to my apartment.

_What's making you so nervous?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

I'm at your front door now.

I'm shaking like a leaf and the back of my shirt is damp because I can't stop sweating.

I'm nervous, Bella.

And I know you're going to see it when you open your door.

I knock and listen to you rustle around on the other side for a second before appearing.

_Good God, Bella._

How is it that you always look so absolutely breathtaking?

You're wearing my favorite shorts and a shirt that shows off the bathing suit you're hiding underneath.

We won't get to the beach until late, but you'll still go swimming.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

"You look beautiful."

Something's changed in you, Edward. You never compliment me unless it's backhanded and can be used against me later. But right now you're genuine and your simple three word sentence has me feeling like I'm on cloud nine.

My stomach's a ball of knots as you take my bag out to your car and I lock up my apartment.

Things are changing, sweetheart.

I don't know if you can feel it, but I can.

I saw your hand twitch towards mine when we were walking to your car.

You didn't take it though.

Your hesitance kills me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

It's just like the old days.

Your legs propped up on the window.

Your hair blowing in the wind.

Instead of talking my ear off or smacking your gum, it's uncomfortably quiet and that's what I'm afraid of.

Once I state my case, are you going to get quiet, Bella?

I can't stand the silence.

You giggle when we both reach for the radio.

Your fingers brush mine.

Your giggle stops short, but there's a smile on your face.

I turn onto the gravel driveway of your family's beach house and your eyes light up in surprise.

Here goes nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

** :D**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

"Someone's been here," I whisper.

"Uh huh."

What do you have up your sleeve?

I throw open my door and head towards the ocean, but you stop me. There's that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Excitement and anticipation all rolled into one small knot that's making it hard to breathe.

I let you lead me into the house.

It's been in my family for generations. Our siblings' weddings were both held on the back deck.

I remember both ceremonies. You kept me out on the dance floor until I felt like my feet were going to fall off.


	26. Chapter 26

**my belly is full of butterflies.**

**I really am sorry. I didn't realize it took me 27+ chapters to get shit going.. had to do backstory and what not.. but this is my first drabble so don't judge to harshly **

**:D**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

I hope you don't see how terribly bad my hands are shaking.

Your mother was smart to set up flameless candles because I've already knocked over three of them.

"What is all of this, Edward?" you ask, looking around the living room.

Do you remember the first summer we spent in this house?

We were in third grade and we decided to dig a hole to China but our attempt was thwarted by a sand flea infestation. We spent a week covered in calamine lotion on the very floor you're staring at.

That was one of my most favorite times.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

The plan was to treat this like a normal beach trip, but you can tell there's an underlining meaning.

This is it, Bella.

And from the look in your eye you sort of saw this coming.

You take my hands in yours and for the first time since I made the decision to spill my heart out to you, I feel like I'm doing the right thing.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Edward?" you ask.

It takes me a second to find my voice.

"I'm in love with you."

Your smile is blinding.

"It's about time."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

I don't think you notice that I didn't say 'I love you' back.

I should say it.

It's been a long time coming, Edward.

But there's something I've always wanted to try.

I pull you by your head down to my level and there's a moment, a fraction of a second really, between your second declaration of love and the moment our lips meet that I feel my world become whole.

You've always been there, sweetheart, but this is different.

When you wrap your arms around me, it's just like those books.

I found my soulmate in my best friend.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**EPOV**

I didn't bring you here to seduce you.

It's new to the both of us and we should take our time.

But your hardheaded and I've never been able to tell you no.

And when you start unbuttoning my shirt and pressing yourself against me, I don't stop you.

But I am confused when you lead me outside to the water.

And then I remember your question a few weeks ago. Remember when I almost asphyxiated?

I'm trying to be a gentleman when you take your top off.

And just like that you go from 'Bella' to 'baby'.

_Damn, baby._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

I haven't even made it to the shore before you've yanked me back to you.

We're both naked, Edward.

Every inch of my skin that's pressed against yours is on fire. That's okay though because the water is frigid as you carry me deep into the rocky surf.

There aren't many stars out tonight, but the moon provides us just enough light.

We're shoulder deep in the water before you kiss me again.

My legs are wrapped around your waist and I can feel your... _attraction_ against me as we rock and sway against the waves.

"I love you, too."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

You wake me up with feather light kisses to my chest.

Our bodies are still locked in the human pretzel we created before we passed out.

Thank you, baby.

Last night was more than I could've ever imagined and I plan on spending the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you, just like last night.

Where words failed to express our feelings, we let our bodies do the talking and baby… we were magical.

"Wake up, sleepy head," you mumble against my lips. "Let's go swimming."

We're probably moving too fast.

But you've always been impatient.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

Simple things that we used to do together hold significant and different meanings now.

You hold a door open for me like you used to and I blush like a school girl.

You let me eat more than half of your ice cream because even though I never get it, pistachio is my favorite.

When we lay on the back deck, you offer to rub sunscreen on my back for me because I can't reach. And while your hands venture a little more than they used to, it's just like before, but totally different.

When we talk it's different, too.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**BPOV**

You joke around with me more now and when you laugh, it's a lot louder.

When we're in a crowded place, like the ice cream shop, you whisper things only I can hear that make me melt.

And when we're alone its completely different, Edward.

Sometimes when we're alone you say things that make me cry because of the sheer amount of sincerity your words hold.

Every sentence ends with an 'I love you' and you started calling me 'baby', just like I started calling you 'sweetheart'.

Even now as you nap on the back deck, you're holding me close.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**EPOV**

It's really hard to pretend to be asleep when you keep touching me like that.

It's like your hands are memorizing every inch of my face, just like they did our first night together.

When you touch my lips, I remember the first time I kissed the skin of your shoulder. The feeling of silk and the sounds you made.

When your hands are done, you use your lips and I can't pretend anymore.

You're not even surprised when I become an active participant.

We get a little carried away before I take you in the house for some privacy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**BPOV**

Every time we're together like this it's better than the last.

Naked as the day we were born and connected in every way possible.

It's perfection in its rarest form and I wonder why we ever leave the safety of my childhood bedroom.

Did you notice that we hold hands constantly, sweetheart? Even when we make love, our fingers are linked together.

Has it really only been a day, Edward?

How can this feeling only be twenty four hours old?

You gasp into my mouth as we fall over the edge again.

Like I said, better than the one before.


	36. Chapter 36

**sorry I'm late. I watched Cosmopolis and had to deal with confusing thoughts and even more confusing attraction/reactions to said movie. Rob GAAAH. Cronenberg *******

**Chapter 36**

**EPOV**

When we pull into your parents' driveway, everything looks normal. Until you happen to glance over at my parents' house and see the three extra cars in their driveway, as well as the open gate that separates the two yards.

"Why would you enlist our mothers to help you this weekend?" you groan. "They're going to swarm us, you know."

"I know." I squeeze your hand. "But it will be over soon."

We both know that's a lie.

These people have been waiting forever for this. And we owe it to them.

As soon as your door opens they descend.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**EPOV**

I don't know how he does it, but your daddy finds a way to get me alone while everyone's distracted with something else.

He finds me alone in the garage while I'm grabbing extra refreshments.

I haven't seen you since we got here and the women swept you away, but I can hear you giggling and talking in hushed whispers from the kitchen.

Even now through the cracked garage door I can hear snickering.

That's good because if he tries to kill me, I'm going to need help.

He invites me up to his study without giving me a choice.


	38. Chapter 38

**Have I mentioned that there are 80 chapters to this drabble? And a long Epi? **

**No?**

**Oh, I'm sorry.. well yeah, I do.**

**:D**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 38**

**BPOV**

When our mothers and Rose and Alice finally release me, I venture off to find you, but the boys are outback with the kids and both you and my father are missing.

My brother points to the second floor of the house and I know just where to find you, but I take my time.

You had to have known daddy was going to give you a hard time, sweetheart.

I am his baby girl after all and even though our families have a history, he's going to be skeptical.

I creep up to the door.

He's questioning your intentions.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**BPOV**

You're sweating bullets. I can see it from here and daddy has no interest in letting up.

You should be happy his gun cabinet is still locked, sweetheart.

I see the surprise in my daddy's eyes when you explain your intentions and your plans for us.

You don't stutter and your voice doesn't waver once.

His voice is thick when he threatens you. If you ever hurt his little girl he will hunt you down.

I know it's not easy for him, having watched me grow up and leave the nest.

He tells you that he's happy I chose you.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**EPOV**

I'm by no means your first boyfriend. And I used to be right beside your father when he threatened the boys that took you out on dates and to prom, but this is different.

The tables have turned and now I'm on the opposite side of a death stare.

There's something different in his eyes. He looks a little lost as he threatens me and it takes a few minutes to realize what's going on in his head.

The feeling hits me.

Is this how I'm going to feel when our daughter brings home a boy she has fallen for?


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**EPOV**

I find you sitting outside by yourself after my talk with your dad.

You're shoes are sitting next to you on the bench and you're using your feet to massage Sox, the old cat that roams the neighborhood.

I feel incredibly lucky to have fallen in love with my best friend Bella.

We don't have to work our way through the preliminary get to know you faze and I don't have to question why you've ventured off from the crowd or why you're chewing on your bottom lip like it's a meal.

You're a daydreamer.

What are you dreaming about?


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**BPOV**

"Admit it. It wasn't as terrible as you thought it would be."

You grip my thigh and laugh that really loud laugh that I love.

We're on our way home... Well to my apartment because as much as I love you, your three roommates sort of make me uncomfortable.

Is it too early to ask you to move in with me sweetheart?

I know the answer.

We should wait.

"You were the one freaking out in the driveway. 'They're going to swarm'." I smack your hand away because I do not sound like that.

Even if it was pretty funny.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**BPOV**

And just like that we're thrust back into the real world.

Work, bills and other responsibilities no one wants to worry about but has too. Your busy with a special project Pops has assigned you down at the shop and me...well I miss you but I'm busy too.

I've been spending a lot of time down at the daycare after we close to help Mrs. Newton prepare for our state inspection that's coming up.

When I'm not at the daycare I'm helping your sister with Paisleigh while Jasper's out of out of town on business.

I miss you sweetheart.


	44. Chapter 44

**A couple of reviewers seem to be a little confused.. this story mainly switches between E and B each chapter but there are a few chapters that come out in a row. Make sure your paying attention to the EPOV and the BPOV :D**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 44**

**BPOV**

"I'm surprised your face doesn't hurt from smiling so much Bella." Alice laughs.

You just texted me to let me know that you were almost done and that you will meet me at my place once you get cleaned up.

Tonight's another one of those traditions from the old days that we have.

Movie night.

You, me a jumbo bucket of popcorn and a purse full of candy we sneak in using my giant bag.

"I can't help it. I'm happy." I blush.

"It's different isn't it? Being in love with someone?"

"It is different. A good kind of different."

***face palms* I can't believe I forgot to thank DH78 for pimping out my story. I tried to reply to her on Twitter (my main stomping ground) but she never replied so thank you, thank you, thank you :D **

**BTW come hang out with me on Twitter, pervy thoughts.. random bitching and all around crazy flirts with my ladies at PandorasFF :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**EPOV**

I couldn't count the number of Fridays we've spent at the local movie theater since we were old enough to get in without a chaperone.

It didn't even matter if there wasn't anything good playing, it was just something to do and I'm glad we've been able to continue this tradition.

Just like the old days you're bundled up to fight off the cold theater air, your giant bag full of snacks tucked against your hip.

Except this time your leaning against me and stealing cute little kisses and your fingers are laced with mine.

This is our first date.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**BPOV**

"You had to choose a slasher flick." I whisper as I feed you a piece of popcorn. "And here I thought you were going to try to make out with me during the movie."

"Oh that is the plan baby. Wait until you get a little spooked and take your mind off of it."

You wag your eyebrows and I can't help but snort out loud.

I ignore the sneers from other patrons. "You have got to stop hanging out with my brother."

The movie starts.

You must really love me. Picking a genre you hate because I love it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**BPOV**

"Well that plan backfired." you laugh as we exit the theater.

"Yeah our first date was so lame you passed out on me." I stalk off towards the bathrooms and take longer than necessary just to make you sweat it.

The truth is I know you're tired. You've been busy down at the shop and still managed to make it to our movie night.

I find you leaning against the pinball machine in the lobby.

You start apologizing for falling asleep but I stop you with a kiss.

"Would you judge me if I put out on the first date?"


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**BPOV**

Another weird thing about going from friends to lovers would have to be the cuddling that takes place at any given moment.

We're both a little exhausted after this long week so instead of going at it when we get to my place we opt to cuddle on the couch.

Lame late night television. My favorite fuzzy throw and your head in my lap.

Does it get better than this?

You roll over so you can look at me.

Your eyes are droopy with sleep and your smile is lazy.

"I'm so in love with you."

You make me melt


	49. Chapter 49

***rolls in a janitorial mop and bucket***

**Seems as though _my _Edward had everyone melting last chapter. I won't apologize but I will keep the bucket and mop handy... Cause he's from another world in this story :D **

**Chapter 49**

**BPOV**

Our first day off is spent lounging around my apartment in our underwear.

You let me win at Battleship and I don't call you out for cheating during Monopoly.

I catch you staring at me sometimes when you don't think I'm paying attention.

I want to ask you about the things you told daddy last weekend but you don't know that I was eavesdropping and I feel a little guilty for doing so.

Did you really mean that you want to marry me and raise a family?

Just the thought of the possibilities gives me butterflies.

I daydream about us.

**Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any failed relationships due to y'all trying to get your guy to be more like Edward.. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**EPOV**

You're lost in that pretty little head of yours again.

I wish I could read your mind sometimes just to get a glimpse of what you think about when you drift away from reality.

You play with the ends of your hair and stare at a place on the wall seeing something that no one else can.

I hope our children get your imagination Bella.

I hope they get your beauty, your innocence and your brains.

"What are you thinking about?" you ask, poking me in the nose to get my attention.

"I guess I was just daydreaming."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**BPOV**

It's been six months and we're finally doing it.

My apartment's packed and your things are already at our new place.

This house you've found us is it, sweetheart.

I don't know how to explain the inexplicable feeling that came over me when you took me to see it for the first time. It just felt right as you took me on the tour. I could picture it all.

Late night dinners at the kitchen island.

Playing with our children in the big backyard.

Bubble baths in the garden tub before bedtime.

We're going to be so happy.

I'm excited.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**EPOV**

We've both taken the week off from work to get everything settled into our new home, and baby, I can't wait.

We've decided to unpack boxes as we unload them so it's taking a little longer than we anticipated, but it's more efficient.

It's been five days and we're working on the last couple of boxes in our new bedroom. There's an important one sitting right beside your leg, but you keep working your way around it and I'm growing impatient.

It's practically empty, but inside holds the next step to our future together.

_Open the damn box already, Bella._


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**BPOV**

We'd be done with the unpacking sooner if you'd _actually_ help me instead of sitting there chewing your thumbnail, sweetheart.

We're both tired from all of the moving, but the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can relax.

I grab a medium sized box and am surprised that it's sealed with packing tape when it feels like there's nothing inside.

I shake it and feel something rattling around.

You start to get up as I cut the tape with my box cutter.

I gasp when I realize what's sitting in the very bottom.

A tiny velvet ring box.


	54. Chapter 54

**:D **

**Chapter 54**

**EPOV**

I'm kneeling on one knee behind you and it's a difficult task seeing as my knees are knocking worse than they were when I visited your daddy last week.

His gun cabinet was unlocked when I got there and before he gave me his blessing, I got to watch him clean and reload his shotgun.

He wished me luck and threatened my life.

I've been carrying that ring with me ever since.

The one that's nestled safely in the box you're holding between your shaky fingers.

I haven't even asked my question yet and you're already crying.

"Marry me, Bella."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**BPOV**

I turn around and find you on your knees.

The ring box falls from my hands and onto the floor between us.

_Is this real?_

You pick the box up and open it, revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever laid my eyes on.

I'm not one for diamonds or rare stones and you've taken that to heart when you chose this, didn't you, sweetheart?

"Sea glass?"

You nod as a single tear falls down your cheek. "Are you planning on answering my question, baby?"

"What question?" I sob.

"Marry me. Make me the happiest man on earth and marry me."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**EPOV**

Your answer is barely audible, but it's all I need.

The ring isn't even on your finger before I pull you into my arms.

You're sobbing against my mouth, but it's a good cry.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

A cellphone rings somewhere.

That would be one of our nosy family members wanting to know how it went.

Your daddy's got a big mouth, baby.

But that's alright because all of their approval gave me the courage to do this tonight.

You whisper 'yes' a few more times against my mouth and I don't know why I waited so long.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**BPOV**

If I had it my way, we would spend the next three days in our new house reveling in our new relationship status.

Hell, if it was my choice, we wouldn't leave our new bedroom.

But our families are persistent and they want to see us. Specifically the pretty little ring sitting on my left hand.

I asked you what you were thinking getting a ring made of one of my favorite 'jewels', and you told me of how the idea came to you when you were visiting a jeweler a couple of towns over.

I'm never taking it off.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**EPOV**

Seeing as our families live right down the street, we're going to save a bundle on gas.

We walk hand in hand down the familiar sidewalk.

I catch you waving your hand in the sunlight, admiring your new ring.

I'm glad you like it because when I talked to my sister, she thought I was mad not sticking with a princess cut, or whatever the hell it's called.

But I know you and sea glass seemed more fitting, seeing as you'll be wearing it forever..

"I always imagined you proposing to me on the beach."

"It's forty degrees out there."


	59. Chapter 59

**A picture of Bella's ring is now on my twitter, link is on my profile :D If you don't have a twitter or can't view it for some odd reason shoot me a PM and include your email address and I'll send it on over**

**:D**

**Chapter 59**

**BPOV**

I love that you couldn't wait to propose to me, Edward.

And doing it on our first official night in our new home was perfect.

I'm constantly checking my left hand to make sure it wasn't all just a dream.

I'm so happy that you didn't wait because when we get home from your parents' house, there's something important I need to tell you.

I know you're going to be thrilled, sweetheart.

These steps you keep talking about that we're taking towards are future are getting shorter and shorter.

I won't be able to hide it for long.

I'm pregnant.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**EPOV**

I swear you cried more than your mother did, baby.

I plan on making you relax this weekend because with everything going on, I know you haven't been sleeping.

It's starting to show in the bags under your eyes and the stress is doing weird things to your appetite.

And don't scoff. Of course I notice these things, baby.

I'm madly in love with you, and your health and well-being is important to me.

My sister offered to help you plan the wedding because I know you don't handle stress well.

"I think we should get married next winter."


	61. Chapter 61

**Will I be disowned if I don't update this weekend? I'm having a hate the world, kill everyone and eat unborn fetuses, worlds worst period in history of women sort of week... **

***not even going to add a smiley in there***

**Chapter 61**

**BPOV**

The shock registers on your face.

You were hoping for a summer wedding, but I'm already uncomfortable and I don't want to have to worry about getting married while I'm carrying our baby.

"What about the beach?"

I crawl into your lap and wrap my arms around your neck.

"Well, I want a beach wedding, too, but this summer we're going to have other more important things to worry about."

You don't get it.

Your confusion is adorable, sweetheart.

"We're going to have an addition by next summer that we need to get ready for," I prompt.

You're shocked again.


	62. Chapter 62

**:D Surprise :D**

**Chapter 62**

**EPOV**

_A baby._

All the signs are pointing to a baby.

Your hand rests on your still flat belly and you smile shyly.

"We're having a baby?"

You nod. "Yeah, we're having a baby."

I start panicking about you doing all of that heavy lifting this past week. You even had a glass of wine tonight at dinner with our families.

You stop me though.

In truth, our movers did all of the lifting.

And your sister in law is like a ninja when it came to stealing your glass of wine.

"You're pregnant."

I'm still amazed.

"No, sweetheart. _We're_ pregnant."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**BPOV**

Your family understands that we're holding off the wedding until after the baby.

Your mother's thrilled to have a new grandbaby to spoil besides Paisliegh.

My father on the other hand is extremely livid.

He had to have known that we weren't doing our taxes at night.

He doesn't understand why we want to wait.

He's pointed out that you and our little one will have a different last name than me until we make it official.

Our baby is going to be born out of wedlock which wasn't of importance until he pointed it out.

I let him down.

**AN: No hating on Charlie, okay? They come from a simple town and their family has simple values such as babies being born to married couples. **

**Besides.. Edward is Edward and he's gonna make it all better in his own special way.. so yeah calm your tits **


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**EPOV**

When I come up with a solution to make every party happy, you're a little hesitant.

You're wearing a simple sweater dress with the ugly fuzzy boots I sort of hate, but baby, you're_ beautiful._

I'm wearing a suit because you told me it would make you happy.

Just you, me, and the justice of the peace.

"I do."

On this day next year we'll have an official ceremony for our friends and family, but until then, you're going to have my last name and we're going to bring our baby into this world as a married couple.

"I do."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**BPOV**

Thank you, sweetheart.

I didn't think you realized how badly my father's concerns upset me, but of course you did.

It's been a tense couple of months, but the excitement of our impending arrival has distracted everyone.

And this idea of yours was your best yet.

You carry me over the threshold of our home.

We won't tell the family until later.

You kiss my growing belly and check the calendar on your nightstand.

"Three more days."

Time has flown.

When we find out if we're having a son or daughter, we'll also tell our families that we're married.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**BPOV**

"I didn't expect you to cry," I sniff.

It was an emotional doctor's appointment. It's always emotional for me when we get a sonogram done because it's weird watching him or her grow from the inside.

Feeling them swim around my stomach is my most favorite feeling and I'm glad we've finally found out what we're having.

It took us three trips to the doctor to find out the sex because he kept covering up his privates.

Our son must have your hard head, sweetheart.

"Of course I cried!" you defend. "You make me so happy, baby. I love you."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**EPOV**

Your belly is growing fast, but that means our son is healthy and happy in there.

He's most active at night and you joke that he's preparing us for sleepless nights.

The doctor told you to take it easy until Noah's born.

You're such a tiny little thing and he's going to be big.

We joke that he's going to be a football player straight out of the womb and not once have I heard you complain about the changes you're going through.

I love to watch you talk to him.

Making promises and whispering secrets.

It won't be long.

**For some reason Edward gives me goosebumps in this chapter... anyone else?**


	68. Chapter 68

**SORRY ITS LATE! **

**TheVoice distracted me... blame twitter and Blake Shelton :D**

**Enjoy the gushy **

**Chapter 68**

**BPOV**

Ever since I was little, all I wanted was to be a mommy.

I've been working at the nursery since I was old enough to get my childcare license because I love everything about babies.

I think all of my anticipation has prepared me for the backaches, the constant need for water and then a bathroom.

Noah is getting bigger and stronger by the day, and I'm proud to be his vessel, even if it means I've had to cut back my hours down at the center.

The truth is, I want to stay home after he's born.

I do.

**Broke 1000 reviews and I might be flailing around just a bit :D Thanks for the support, the love and the encouraging words everyone.. and even the ones that blame me for the melting brought on by Edward's perfection... thanks to you too :D**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**EPOV**

Noah's birth was long, but baby, I'm so proud of you.

We allowed our mothers to be in the delivery room, but once he arrived, we asked for a couple of hours to bond with our baby boy.

Ten pounds four ounces, twenty-two inches long and a head full of strawberry blonde hair.

You picked on me for crying when we found out he was a boy, but you don't dare say anything about my blatant sobbing since he took his first breath.

He's perfect.

Healthy and completely in love with you.

Right now he's sleeping on your chest.

_Perfect._

__**:D**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**BPOV**

The pain of delivering a ten pound baby is forgotten when I look into your eyes, Noah Jay Cullen.

You've got ten little toes and ten long fingers.

Two beautiful dark eyes and a head full of hair.

If I put a picture of daddy beside you, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference, baby boy.

I never thought I would love someone as much as I love your father, but it's possible.

Your gummy little smile right after you eat makes me swoon, and even when you soil your diaper, I'm amazed by everything you do.

_You're perfect._


	71. Chapter 71

**sogian: This is a mass reply to all of your love :D thanks beautiful **

**Chapter 71**

**EPOV**

I'm reluctant to leave my little man this morning, but I knew the time had to come.

I'm going back to work while you get to spend the whole day with him and it's unfair.

He's only eight days old. Surely he needs me to stay.

"Sweetheart, you're going to be late for work," you whisper, prying his chubby little body out of my arms.

They're immediately cold without him.

"But–"

"We talked about this, Edward. If you don't go back to work, you won't be able to take off for his appointments."

I know you're right.

This sucks.

**I'll grab the mop bucket for all the melts ...**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

**EPOV**

The day is passing too slow for me, baby.

I keep scrolling through the pictures on my phone because I miss our boy.

Don't get me wrong, I miss you, too, but he's so new and I'm just captivated by his presence.

I hope I don't miss anything special like his first smile, or his first laugh.

Pops walks out of the office carrying a familiar blue and green blanket and I'm on alert.

"Cullen, you've got a visitor."

And then I see his little face poking out of the blanket.

"Noah missed his daddy. So we came to visit."


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

**BPOV**

Rose and Alice are so jealous.

Neither of their husbands were willing to do what you do for me and Noah, and they are green with envy.

"Emmett never offers to give Freddy or Emmett Jr. a bath. He always claims that he was afraid he'll break them," Rose whines.

"That's just one excuse Jasper uses. I think he's changed _one_ of Paisleigh's diapers and _forget_ holding her while standing up!"

I smile because if you had it your way, our roles would be reversed.

You'd stay home and care for Noah full time, wouldn't you, sweetheart?

"I'm just lucky."


	74. Chapter 74

**currently fighting my iPad into submission.. if there are any _geniuses _following this story please PM me because I could use some freaking help. thanks**

**:D**

**Chapter 74**

**EPOV**

Both of my brother in laws are pissed because I'm making them look bad, but I can't help it.

We're the last to have a kid and I want to be involved with everything.

Sue me if I'm not afraid to get thrown up on or my hair pulled out by the roots.

Noah is getting big and his hair is starting to darken, just as his eyes are starting to lighten up.

You were right; he's my mini me.

We're planning on holding off for a couple of years before we give him siblings, and baby, I can't wait.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

**BPOV**

Noah's a month old before we take him to the beach.

The days of sudden drives to the beach on a mere whim are long over.

It took us _a week_ to plan, me _a day_ to do the laundry we would need, and _another day_ to make sure we wouldn't forget anything.

Five minutes away from the house we realized we forgot Mr. Bink Bink, the only thing that keeps baby boy calm in the car.

He used to be yours when you were a baby.

I must have a thousand pictures of Noah and that ratty old zebra.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

**EPOV**

He's just like you, baby.

Both of you are one with the water.

I understand why you chose a water birth because he was born for the sea just like you.

I thought the shock of the temperature was going to piss him off, but it seems as though we have a little fish on our hands.

In fact, he cries when we take him out.

You couldn't be happier to have someone to love the water with, and I love watching you wade in the water with him against your chest.

Both of you look completely relaxed and content.


	77. Chapter 77

**Coming to an end here shortly ladies... but that's alright cause I got more in my bag just waiting to share it with all of you :D**

**Chapter 77**

**BPOV**

Noah might be young, but he understands the water like I do.

I watch him toddle along the sand with his swimmer diaper on and I can't believe so much time has passed, sweetheart.

He'll be two in a couple of months and he's asked for the beach.

He makes it to the shore line and plops down in the wet sand, looking for tiny shells.

Every time he finds one, he gets so excited.

I want to bottle him and keep him this way forever, even if it means he'll forever be in diapers.

He's growing way too fast.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

**EPOV**

"Daddy wook," his tiny voice screams before he lands right in my lap. "Is bwue?"

"Nope, that's red," I chuckle.

"Aw man." He runs back to the shells, talking to himself the entire way in his toddler babble.

I'm ready for another baby, baby.

Hell, I want a houseful!

I understand that we need to focus on Noah, but I see the way he plays with his big cousins and I want him to have a playmate. One that won't go home for bedtime.

We both watch him pour a bucket of sand over his head.

"I think we're ready."


	79. Chapter 79

**sorry for the confusion ladies. the world was against me this morning.**

**There is only one chapter left plus the extra long epilogue soo it's time to talk about the next adventure.**

**I have 2 stories completely written. One is edited the other is not. I am debating on which one to share next though so I came to the people that matter the most. You my lovelies. I've made banner's of sorts (I am no pro nor have I come across one) sooo go to my profile and see which one strikes your fancy. I've created a poll on my profile to try to make my decision**

**The links are to my twitter so if you cannot view them shoot me a PM with your email address and I'll mail it to you :D**

**Chapte****r 79**

**BPOV**

The plan was to go in hoping for a girl so we could have one of each, but we would settle for healthy.

Nate was perfectly healthy. Maybe too healthy.

Eleven pounds two ounces and I've decided that I'm ok with being the only female in a house full of boys.

Two is our magic number.

Noah is ecstatic and we've both caught him trying to climb into his baby brother's bassinet.

But unfortunately for you both of them are momma's boys, sweetheart.

I hear someone crying, but you're quicker than I am, jumping out of bed to help out.


	80. Chapter 80

**I have 2 stories completely written. One is edited the other is not. I am debating on which one to share next though so I came to the people that matter the most. You my lovelies. I've made banner's of sorts (I am no pro nor have I come across one) sooo go to my profile and see which one strikes your fancy. I've created a poll on my profile to try to make my decision**

**Serendipity: 151 chapters 150 words each drabble, completely edited**

**Marley's Mother: 20something full length chapters, this one hasn't been edited yet**

**The links are to my twitter so if you cannot view them shoot me a PM with your email address and I'll mail it to you :D**

**The epilogue will be posted on Monday!**

**Chapter 80**

**EPOV**

Three years.

A beautiful, almost never clean house, two healthy and happy boys, and a marriage as strong as the friendship before it.

I'm still as in love with you as I was that night on the beach, baby.

We're happy, we're healthy and we're together. That's all that matters.

I can't wait to see what life will bring us next.

I step on a Lego as I make it down the stairs.

The excruciating pain is somewhat bearable though because I remember the sky scraper I came home to earlier.

Noah's going to be an architect, just you watch.

**Many of my twitter follower's already know this but I have officially enrolled into college and will be starting November 5th. A set update schedule will not be definite because I'll have to get used to an 8-3 class. :D In case any of you are wondering I'm doing a 10 month program for Billing and Coding and will be externing for the entire tenth month. I'm excited to take this next step in my life**


	81. Epilogue

**Oh how attitudes and plans can change in three days. Turns out my 'college' thing isn't happening due to bad reviews and disheartening promises.. so onward to the next interest. :(  
**

**This is the end. I'm sort of sad to see this one go but glad that I've shared it with wonderful people of this fandom.  
**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

You were right, sweetheart, as always.

We watch our baby boy walk across the stage and my heart feels like it's going to explode with the amount of pride I have for him.

Noah is graduating top of his class and headed across country to intern with one of the world's most successful architectural designers.

He's going to be big, or so Aro told us when he personally invited my baby across the United States to work with him.

I haven't gotten over the fact that he won't be right down the hall anymore.

I know you're feeling the same.

**EPOV**

It broke your heart when Noah decided to take this internship, but it didn't help that a few days prior Nate decided to stay in the dorms for his sophomore year at college

Sure he'll come to visit when there's laundry to be done or a pantry to be stocked, but I know it's not the same.

Our boys have grown to be spectacularly wonderful and successful men, and they only strive to make us proud.

Just think... we're going to have the house to ourselves for the first time in twenty-three years.

It's time to let them go, baby.

**BPOV**

"You'll call the second you get to your hotel?"

He rolls his eyes and I hear you snort, but I don't care.

I can't believe you're letting him drive all the way to California, Edward.

He's known for pushing himself too far and I dread the phone call from a state patrol officer telling me he's fallen asleep at the wheel.

"We'll call, Mrs. Cullen. I promise."

I almost want to ignore the other reason he's decided to take this internship instead of one closer to home.

Noah met Jane in junior high and now she's taking my baby boy.

**EPOV**

I have to pry your fingers from the driver's side door so he can go and it hurts me to do so, baby. Trust in that.

We knew this day would come.

He's going to trek off to California and make a huge name for himself to make us proud while his brother finishes school.

And he might marry the girl that's stolen his heart since junior high, but that's his prerogative, baby,

Jane's a good girl with a head on her shoulders and she looks at our son the way you used to look at me.

The way you still do.

**BPOV**

Their car turned off our street thirty minutes ago, but I haven't moved.

"I always knew you loved him more than me," Nate laughs as he sits on the sidewalk next to me and hands me a cup of lemonade. "You didn't shed one tear for me when I told you I wanted to dorm this year."

I turn to him and remember the day he told us that he was different from other boys in his class.

How afraid he was that we'd react badly.

I wrap my arm around him.

"I didn't cry until you left the room."

**BPOV**

The house is unbelievably quiet now that they're gone.

I keep walking past Noah's bedroom expecting to hear him listening to classical music, but the halls are silent, and half of Nates's belongings are now sitting in a dorm on campus.

You find me sitting on Noah's bed looking at his grade school photos.

"Missing them already, baby?"

I nod and scoot over to give you some room.

You're holding something behind your back as you take a seat.

You lovingly kiss my cheek and place a small box in my hand.

A twenty-four pack of red crayons.

"Smile baby."

And I do..

**The End**

**So it's not included but I imagine sweet swoonworthy Edward whisks Bella to the beach house to spend the rest of their days in the place where it all began. Noah becomes the next big thing in the archetectural design world, marries Jane and gives them loads of grandbabies to spoil rotten. Nate and his lifepartner adopt animals that wander into the animal practice they open up together.**

**Everyone lives happily ever after.  
**

**_I want to thank everyone that gave this story a chance. I'd apologize for ruining everyone's standards when it comes to men but I've got more swoony stories up my sleeve. What can I say? Fluff might be my new addiction.  
_**

**_Special thanks go to my wonderful beta k8ln713, without her my chapters would look like my AN's full of grammatical errors  
_**

**_to V my proofreader, without her near constant nagging I would probably give up writing and spend my days looking at porns.. it's true  
_**

**My next story: Serendipity is being posted right after I hit the complete button. It's another drabble. It's another cute as hell Edward. Go check it out :D  
**

**XOXO Ashley**

**Serendipity: Any other person would have thrown away the busted camera but something told Edward to search for the owner B..A SW.N. E&B Drabble 151 chapters 150 words each.  
**


End file.
